its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Show XIII
Show XIII of It's All Been Done Radio Hour was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, July 16th, 2016 at 3:30PM. It was written and directed by Jerome Wetzel. Because it was the first anniversary show, a fourth segment was added over the customary three. With the additional music (see below), the show ran more than ninety minutes long. In keeping with the anniversary occasion, most of the segments were more pivotal than usual. Universe Journey ended a six-episode miniseries (and its first season). Pornstar Detectives resolved the fate of a recurring character in a non-traditional episode in which there was no mystery (which also happened to be its season two premiere, though it was not called that at the time). And Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One seemingly ended with the death of a lead character, Abby Reynolds. Show XIII featured live music by the band So Long, Stargazer, which covered Radio Hour's theme songs, as well as playing some of their own, original music. The theme song covers can be found on the podcast episodes released. A special podcast episode containing SLS's version of "Welcome to Our Show" and some of their own music, performed before the show and during a commercial break, was released as Podcast 52. Singer Chase McCants did the intro for the show over music from the band. Cast member Wendy Parks was not able to attend this live show, although she pre-recorded a phone call for the Daniel Kravitz segment. Cast member Katelyn Hamilton was scheduled to be present, but had to call off, resulting in guest star Shannon Marie Watts substituting in for the recurring role of C'mon Ambassador Tizz in Universe Journey ''and Katie Boissoneault filling the guest role of Geneva Pines. ''Radio Hour started on the 2nd Saturday of the month, and usually sticks to that pattern. However, five monthly shows have been on a different Saturday, four in this first year at MadLab because the show was added to the schedule late, and this was the first of those occurrences. Segments * Universe Journey "March to War Part VI: C'mon Conclusion" (Podcast 50) * Commercial #1 Packer & Ratcliff "Fear the Woosley" (Podcast C15) * The Scary Dead "The Wrong Crowd" (Podcast 48) * Commercial #2 So Long, Stargazer music break (part of Podcast 52) * Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One "The Body" (Podcast 61) * Commercial #3 Cowboy Joe "Ghost Trap" (Podcast C16) * Pornstar Detectives "The Trial of Bruce Jenner" (Podcast 62) Performers The show was narrated by Chris Allen. Absent troupe members: Wendy Parks, Katelyn Hamilton, and Addie Peelle Guest Stars Shannon Marie Watts - Shannon was the 8th guest star for Radio Hour, and this was Shannon's first appearance. She was cast in the recurring role of Meredith in The Scary Dead, and also substituted as recurring character Ambassador Tizz in Universe Journey. Ariel Wiles - Ariel was the 9th guest star for Radio Hour, and this was Ariel's first appearance. She played Montana in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. So Long, Stargazer: * Chase McCants, lead vocals and synths * Kristin Green, vocals and keys * Tommy Davis, guitars (all of them) * Nick Wray, drums and miscellaneous Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show